thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cordelia Murphy
Cordelia_Murphy is a tribute who belongs to El Funk. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Cordelia lives in District Four. Basic Information Name: Cordelia Murphy Age: Sixteen District: District 4 Gender: Female Personality: She comes across as Confident and Charismatic, her cocky self sure attitude and natural beauty makes her a very telegenic tribute and a favourite of the capitol. She's sexy and flirty and uses it to help her cause. However a lot of this is for show, and at her confidence isn’t complete, there’s a pressure there to replicate the success of her parents. When not under tutorship with her parents, where she was driven and determined, the competitive nature of the career academy was the only social interaction she had known. There she was popular, self confident and provocative. She had a group of male admirers who she would, under her mothers guidance, manipulate and lead on, but despite their infatuation with her and desire to impress her, and the flirty affection she would give them each in turn, she had no one she could truly call a friend. Only people to toy with and tease. Cordelia has never known real companionship, and attachment will be hard to come by in the games. Weapons: Trident Appearance: Asian-Caucasian with shoulder length brown and blond hair. Cordelia has inherited her mother’s famed looks but also boasts a lean figure as a result of extensive training and a life without wanting for anything with the substantial winnings taken by her parents. Backstory: Cordelia has never known any misfortune; hers has always been a life of expectation and due to her parent’s wealth. Cordelia is already known in the capitol by name if not by deed as the daughter of not 1 but two of Districts Fours prized victors, the powerful classic Career, Beck Murphy and his wife, the seductive Talise Mizuko, winners in consecutive years who got to know each other as mentors to the next generation. Cordelia has training beyond that of any other career with guidance from both Hunger Games survivors. In a twist of fate that had many suspecting tampering by the Capitol, Cordelia goes into the ring as her parents before her, a hunger games prodigy but with a heap of expectancy. Strengths and Weaknesses: Popular with the Capitol and would be heavily desired by the Career group. She has a strategic advantage in hunger games having studied past games at length. But she has hidden depths to her personality, while she is an excellent and lethal fighter she is also worried she won't live up to her parent’s almost legendary status. Her pampered lifestyle also hasn’t prepared her well for the conditions of an arena, while she is well versed in survival methods; she’s never faced the hunger or starvation of the poor in District 4. Cordelia has never known trust, it would take something major to make her open up to someone about her insecuties. Training Strategy & Session: '''Flirt with the male careers, convince them of their trust, play onto leader's good side. Their tutelage has give you leeway in training, you have been trained in survival techniques and knowledge of arena survival, you can disregard the other stations and focus on combat, train with the careers so you fight in tandem. A ruthless synchronised career attack. For the private session this is your moment. With encircling holograms simulating an outnumbered scenario, take the trident and in a single fluid movement with grace and ferocity, block, parry, slash and stab till your opponents lie dead. '''Bloodbath Strategy: On the way to cornucopia there any knives can be thrown to kill the unarmed or at least drive back other runners. Your main part to play comes once the trident is secured. There will be no need to reacquaint yourself, seconds that count in the bloodbath. Its now where most tributes are nervous and overwhelmed that they are vulnerable. Rely on other careers cut off retreat and take out as many as possible, without hesitation or sadistic pleasure, just cold efficiency. Skill and training alone should be enough, outnumbered odds is precisely what you perfected. There's nothing to be gained from a 50-50, 1 on 1 with a similarly skilled opponent so that should be avoided except, however that being said before fatigue, injuries or other factors can come into play later in the games, if there's an opportunity to kill a high value target, where there's an overbalance of skill in your favour then take it. Agility, precision and skill will beat raw strength. Typical Alliance: '''Career '''Interview Angle: '''Seductive and Confident. '''Height: Five Feet, Two Inches Fear: She has hidden depths to her personality; while she is an excellent and lethal fighter she is also worried she won't live up to her parent’s almost legendary status Token: Her mother’s seashell locket from her original games, given to her by her mother after reaping. Participated Hunger Games Enraptured Misfit's The 377th Annual Hunger Games http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Enraptured_Misfit/The_377th_Annual_Hunger_Games Date Created: November 23, 2015 Placing: '''N/A '''Alliance: Career Training Score: 11 Odds: N/A Kills: Pompeii Vulcan (2) Sword in chest, Breeze Sylvani (7) Snapped Neck Status: Ongoing, Post-Bloodbath Only Summary: Quotes Etymology In American and Celtic the meaning of the name Cordelia is: Heart/ Daughter Of the Sea. In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Cordelia is: Tragedy of King Lear' Daughter to King Lear. Homage to her status as daughter of victors or 'kings & queens" It also has links to the Welsh name Creiddylad, allegedly meaning "jewel of the sea", but it may derive from the French coeur de lion "heart of a lion". The character herself being brave under confrontation. Murphy is an Anglicized version of two Irish surnames: Ó Murchadha/''Ó Murchadh'' ("descendant of Murchadh"), and Mac Murchaidh/''Mac Murchadh'' ("son of Murchadh") derived from the Irish personal name Murchadh, which meant "sea-warrior" or "sea-battler". (Muir meaning "sea" and cath meaning "battle") Trivia * Comments regarding Cordelia, - mentions tributes of the 377th Hunger Games; "well.......they're all victims, she didnt kill with sadistic pleasure just ruthlessly and calculated. There are some real psycho's out there, career doesn't mean villain, careering is just a strategy to win in the games, I mean don't get me wrong Cato, Clove, Enobaria...they were psycho's. But Brutus just wanted to win he didn't care for the games and as for Mags and Finnick, they were careers but look how genuine they turned out to be. Anti-careers vs Careers shouldn't be good vs evil, in fact scenarios can cause good people to go bad and bad people to go good. Its not black and white everythings grey. You could argue Manta was more innocent than Kasumi because he had no choice in the killing but Kasumi kills even thought she dislikes it, making her a hypocrit. Leera hates the career system of killing but once that chance was there...well Manta lost his head. Are anti-careers protagonists? Maybe, some are likable and sympathetic. I've written Austin into that category but even then he's not innocent, his intervention cost his brother his life, so there's a guilt there. But a lot of anti-careers want to kill careers because they resent a system the careers aint responsible for. But a career is the closest thing to the capitol I suppose." . To quote Peeta ""I don’t know how to say it exactly. Only…I want to die as myself. Does that make any sense?” he asks. I shake my head. How could he die as anyone but himself? “I don’t want them to change me in there. Turn me into some kind of monster that I’m not." * Cordelia aint evil she just learned the harsh reality off the games from her parents. She's manicpulates Eugene because she needs his loyalty but , the competitive nature of the career academy was the only social interaction she had known. While for a most part shes using him, theres a vulnerable part of her thats never really had affection before. She would never admit it to herself, but its not all strategic. She is calm and collected and kills because thats what is needed to survive. She isnt sadistic. Just a realist. Category:District 4 Category:El Funks Tributes Category:Murphy Family Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds